


Ass

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How do you fucking tag this, M/M, No penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: God, the things he could do to Jihoon's ass tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have yall seen jeonghan touching jihoons ass cause boi what the fuck  
> it's this if you havent seen it cause seriously bro i gotta play this on my funeral  
> https://twitter.com/HALLS_17/status/835082311821471744

This was fucking shameful and awkward but Jihoon didn't want it to stop. And that only made him more deplorable.

 

Everything was going smoothly. The members conversed properly, all the while looking back at the camera to make the fans know that they're the one they're directing their words onto as they talked. Majority of who was only Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Seokmin, and Soonyoung who droned on with the other members nodding along enthusiastically, Jihoon being one of them.

 

He stood in his place, the leftmost part, with his hands resting on the blue table in front of them with Jeonghan on his right, Jun on his back, and Mingyu on his left.

 

Everything started off normal. The usual pursing of lips added with the casual nodding of head in agreement to make it seem as if he was listening attentively to the other members' words.

 

But all shit went down when he suddenly felt a hand rest on his hips.

 

The action wasn't taken by the camera, his bomber jacket covering the hand as it was hanging loosely off his arms. Blinking slowly, Jihoon looks to his right and only sees Jeonghan staring straight towards Seungkwan who was still speaking.

 

The elder had his usual expression on but he knew that it was his hand on his hip. Jihoon just shrugs it off. But it was as if Jeonghan _didn't_ want him to just shrug it off.

 

Sure, the hand left a few minutes right after, leaving Jihoon to think that Jeonghan was just bored so he placed it on him a while ago.

 

But then what happened next made something in him pop.

 

A few more minutes of talking and awkward nodding later and the hand comes back, its movements slower than it had been a while ago. And instead of resting itself on his hip, he feels a finger hook on the loop of his belt at the back, pulling him slightly back but he tries not to move too much, not wanting the attention to be directed towards them, so he just presses himself more onto the edge of the table, hands flat on it.

 

Jihoon was even contemplating of whether he should turn to at least whisper about what the hell Jeonghan was doing but it might make things more obvious. So he thinks against it and just goes with the flow. Maybe they won't get noticed, maybe they will. He didn't really know but he won't deny that this was sparking something in him that made him want to do this.

 

And it was as if the elder, too, wanted this as much as he did because the finger leaves the belt loop only to travel down down _down_.

 

Jihoon wills everything in him to remain calm, force any expression off his face that would give him away. And he actually praises himself in his head for doing just that.

 

The hand cups a pants-covered buttcheek, gripping on it hard only to caress it slowly. Jeonghan repeats the pattern continuously. Grip, caress. Grip, caress. The feeling was nice, _soothing_ , even. But it was a little more of those touches when Jihoon started wanting _more_.

 

So he does what he wants.

 

Moving his hips slightly to the right, Jihoon feels the hand grip tightly around his cheek, wanting him _not_ to move. And that was exactly what he wanted. Jihoon wanted to feel _more_.

 

Jeonghan gets it immediately, hiding the smirk threatening to show on his face. Jihoon was so needy right now and it always amused him. He never deemed the younger to be like this when they first started going out. But look at them now. His hand playing with Jihoon's buttcheek while the man pressed more into his palm. _Cute_.

 

He moves his hand to the other buttcheek, not wanting to leave it lonely and he does the same ministrations he did to the other. He felt Jihoon's hips slowly moving to dig itself more into his palm. So slowly that he wouldn't even notice the man moving at all.

 

It was a few more touches against Jihoon's plump ass when Jeonghan realizes the heaviness hanging between his legs. The thought of Jihoon willingly having his ass touched live to hundreds of thousands of fans spurring him on. The image of Jihoon's fleshy butt being fondled by his ass only making him throb a little.

 

 _God,_ the things he could do to Jihoon's ass tonight.

 

And it was as if his hand had a mind of its own because it creeps to the middle, reaching further down. His fingers now tapping against Jihoon's crevice, the spot where he knew the younger's hole was directly situated at. Where Jihoon was _sensitive_ to the point where he was speechless, vocabulary gone as he was fucked to tears and screams. To the point where he was reduced to unintelligible babbles and combinations of barely screamed out _Jeonghan_ s.

 

And it _did_ have an effect on the younger, if the action done on him was not an indication.

 

Jeonghan feels Jihoon move his hips to the side only for his hand to creep behind and retract it away from his ass, forcing him to just place his arms behind his back, not even bothering to care anymore as he purses his lips.

 

A smile was the only thing on Jihoon's lips as he rests his palm back on the edge of the table, nails digging onto the metal slightly.

 

By the time they ended, everyone headed back to the van. Movements sluggish, Jeonghan was first to enter the van, sitting at the very back. Through his sleepy mind, he doesn't even get to register the person who plopped himself down beside him.

 

Only knowing it when a hushed whisper speaks against his neck, the man's chin digging on his shoulder as he speaks in a low voice.

 

"I still want to feel your hands playing with my ass tonight, hyung," that gets his attention, sleep slowly leaving his system, "you made me so horny back there that I couldn't stop rubbing myself against your thigh." He turns to look at the man on his shoulder and only lets out a low moan when he sees Jihoon's flushed face, teeth nipping on his lips anxiously under the dim light of the car.

 

"Can't wait to feel you fuck me hard on the bed, hyung. Make me scream like your little bitch, feel your cum in my tummy when you come. But you know what I wanna feel more, hyung?" Jihoon doesn't even wait for Jeonghan's answer as he chuckles, seeing the dazed look on the elder's face, he slides a hand to flutter up Jeonghan's thigh to the man's crotch, tapping on the line of the zipper, "I want to feel your fingers in me after you cum. Finger me while I'm full with your cum. Make them slip out my hole. And you know what you should do when that happens, hyung?"

 

Jihoon just looks up at him, waiting for his answer. He forces himself to shake his head no. His breath hitching as Jihoon's index and thumb presses on the shape of his cock already stiffening in his pants.

 

"I want you to fuck my hole with your tongue, hyung. Want to feel your face against my ass, licking up my dirty hole full with your _cum_. You want that, hyung? Or is it too dirty? Me moaning for your tongue fucking my ass. Me face down on the bed with my ass raised up for you to eat my ass out. Is it too dirty, _hyung_?" The honorific dripping off haughtily from Jihoon's tongue that Jeonghan doesn't even get to hide the moan leaving his lips.

 

Jihoon only chuckles at that before cuddling himself more onto Jeonghan as he lay his head on the elder's shoulder, fingers not stopping its ministrations on the elder's crotch.

 

Jeonghan was _fucked_.

 

(The two ignores the stupefied look on Jun and Mingyu's face beside them at the back followed by a small scream from Minghao who was sitting in front of them.

 

" _Hyung!_ Jihoon hyung and Jeonghan hyung are doing the dirty at the back!"

 

Only to be followed by more screams and grunts about them being horny pricks.

 

Jihoon opens his eyes, glaring at everyone before he grunts out loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"Make one more noise and I won't make any of you sleep a wink tonight from my screams."

 

Everyone shuts up at that. But it still doesn't stop them from cursing the two in their minds at how they were such horn dogs.)


End file.
